I Should've Answered the Phone
by McGeeklover
Summary: "Goddamit, Harvey don't you know how to answer a phone? While you stupidly ignored his calls, Mike was bleeding an ocean on his floor...dying, because he got shot! Now he's fighting for his life!" Mike hurt, mother Donna, guilty and caring Harvey. Just a one-shot.Set in season 2.


**I Should've Answered the Phone**

**Boom! I am on a roll with these SUITS stories, don't you think? One after another after another. I just can't stop the ideas popping inside my head. Once I finish one story, I get another one in mind. Hopefully no new ideas besides some for my 'in-progress' stories. Preferably the What Happens… story and Lost and Found (CSI) right? Well, anyways here's another one-shot. Hope u enjoy! :) P.S All medical and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits**

Mike sighed as he left Pearson-Hardman. He had screwed up a case and now Harvey was paying for it. He missed a file and the defendant's lawyers were able to make that noticeable in court. Now Harvey had to form a different argument. And now Harvey was absolutely pissed with him and Jessica was absolutely pissed with Harvey. Mike was grateful that the man _cared_ enough to take the blame, because Mike was already in deep shit with the woman, but now he felt guilty. It never should have happened in the first place.

So Harvey had sent him home while Jessica had a small meeting with the older lawyer. Harvey was going to grill him with curses and briefs when he came back in tomorrow…if he still had a job, that is.

"Cheer up, Mike," Donna had said as she left for home, too. "I'm sure he'll forget about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, in my dreams," he replied, waving to the secretary as she got into a taxi.

Unhooking his bike from the rack, he rode home slowly, not in any rush at all. He had so much on his mind and it was overwhelming. He had confronted Trevor the other day about the bastard revealing his secret and, then, when he told Trevor he knew his social security number, a look of hate and murder shown in the man's eyes. It worried Mike a little, but later on he brushed it off as nothing. By the time he reached his building, it was almost eleven-thirty and he was exhausted. Maybe he would go to sleep and wake up to find that this shitty day was nothing but a horrible nightmare. Propping his bike over his shoulder, he walked the five flights up to his apartment and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside the pitch black room, he had this strange feeling that someone was there…watching him. Breathing heavily, he placed his bike quickly on the ground and flicked on the light. He looked around and found that he was just being paranoid and took a deep breath before throwing himself on the couch tiredly.

"Were you looking for me?" A gruff voice said as someone put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike gasped as he jumped off the cushions to stand up, only to face the one person he'd feared he'd see again.

"Trevor. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna make sure that _you_ don't ruin_ my_ life, Mike…by shutting you up."

"How did you even get in here?" Mike asked, moving for the door.

Trevor noticed this and quickly blocked the associate, bolting the door. "It's called 'I made a copy of your key' that's how I got it."

Mike glared at his ex-best friend at the information he just received. _The nerve of this asshole!_

"How about the fact you nearly got me fired…I could've been _arrested_, because of what you told Jessica. I think it would only be fair if I did something to ruin your life, Trevor."

"Have you forgotten? You did! You told Jenny I was still selling pot and then you fucking dated her behind my back. You didn't even have the balls to tell me! You ruined me, Mike!"

"I can't believe you're bringing that up, that's real low, even for a dick like you."

"I wouldn't bad-mouth me, Ross," Trevor growled as he pulled something from his waistband. A fricken gun!

"Trevor, what the hell?" Mike said backing up fearfully.

"Who's the smart guy now?" Trevor sneered, pointing the gun at Mike.

"Trevor, j-just put that down; we can talk about this okay?"

"Talk is cheap, Mike; time to get down to business."

Mike frantically began pulling out his phone to call for help when a bullet flew past his ear, causing him to drop the device.

"Don't even think about it. This is between you and me."

Mike took a shaky breath, and then suddenly had an idea. It was stupid and it would probably get him killed, but it was worth a shot. When Trevor was looking out the window to make sure no one heard the gunshot, Mike jumped on his back and wrung his arms around his neck.

"Get off of me you son of a bitch!" Trevor shouted as he reeled back, slamming Mike against the wall, making the lawyer let go of Trevor and slide down the wall. Only dazed for a moment, Mike jumped up and grabbed Trevor's wrist, trying to make him lose his grip on the gun. The weapon went off a number of times in their struggle and no doubt someone had probably called the police. Who was he kidding? He lived in the bad part of town; gunshots were a routine thing here. The muzzle started getting dangerously close to Mike's body and he tried with all his might to lift it back up. But suddenly, another gunshot went off and everything just stopped. Mike gasped his eyes going wide as he glanced at Trevor, who was looking at him in shock. The gun was smoking and the smell of gunpowder filled the room. He had been shot. Before he could register any pain, Mike's knees went weak and he collapsed on the floor brutally. Trevor had fricken shot him! He looked up at the man with fear, worried he was going to shoot him again. Trevor had seemed to snap out of his stunned state and grinned at Mike smugly.

"You're pathetic and as much as I want you kill you, I won't. I'll just leave you here to suffer a long and painful death." With that, Trevor kicked Mike in the gut before shutting the door and locking it. He was sure no one was going to find Mike before he died, but it was nice to take precaution.

Mike watched Trevor leave, gasping wildly for air. The bullet must've hit a lung; he was going to die! He curled in on himself as he felt the warm blood start to seep through his shirt and onto the floor. If he didn't get help soon, he was going to bleed out…or worse, suffocate. Where was his phone? He opened his eyes, but squeezing them briefly as everything went out of focus; he wanted to pass out, but then he'd probably never wake up again. He had to at least try. Wheezing and grunting, he dragged himself around the couch to where he remembered dropping his cell. By the time he reached the other side, his face was covered in a cold sweat, his wound was starting to affect the rest of his body and his breathing was getting slower and much harder to do. He collapsed, resting his head on his arm before he could even think about talking, let alone moving. After he felt he would be able to speak instead of panting in the phone like a pervert, he reached for his phone, grasped it with the tip of his fingers and pulled it closer.

His vision began fading in and out, and he was fearful that he'd press the wrong numbers. When he heard Harvey's voice, though, he sighed in relief…but that disappeared when it was only the man's voicemail. _Was Harvey still with Jessica? Or maybe he's just still pissed at me and now ignoring my calls._ He wheezed difficultly as he redialed, still get the same message. He might have called Harvey ten times before giving up and deciding to try someone else. Without looking, he chose the next person on his contact list. He didn't even know that the person ended up being Donna until she answered.

"Hello?"

Mike, at first, didn't answer as his breathing became more labored and burning. He only realized someone was speaking when, just as he predicted, the voice said 'what the hell do you want, you pervert?'

"D-Donna," Mike rasped and he closed his eyes.

Donna froze. Something was wrong with the pup's voice.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

"N-Need…you to call…a-ambulance. G-Got…shot."

"You got shot!" Donna screeched, already out the door and hailing a taxi. "What the hell happened?"

But Mike seemed to ignore the question, or maybe he didn't hear it. "C-Can't…breathe Donna; p-please…help me."

"Just hold on tight, kid, I'll be there soon. Wait, where are you?"

"M-my…apartment."

_You gotta be fricken kidding me! Mike got shot in his own apartment? Robbery gone wrong, maybe? No, something was telling her that Mike was shot for a different reason._

"Alright, I'm almost there, Mike, just stay awake okay?"

"C-Can't Donna…tired…h-hurts to br…" Mike trailed off and suddenly Donna heard a thump.

_Nononono. _"Mike? Mike answer me!"

Silence. Silence was not good; Mike either passed out or…no, she didn't even want to think about that. She turned to the cabbie and shouted, "Drive faster!" He did just that, because he saw that something was seriously wrong. In fact, he called 911 for her and told them where to be.

Luckily it was almost one and no one but criminals and gangs were out and about, so the drive was fairly quick.

"Mike, you stay with me you hear?" Donna said in a shaky voice. Finally, in matter of minutes, Donna reached Mike's crappy apartment, thanking the driver for being so generous and paid him well over the charge. She hastily ran up to Mike's apartment and immediately began trying to open it. Just hopefully she wasn't too late.

"Shit," she muttered when she found out it was locked. Fortunately she was wearing boots and she kicked it open with ease. When she saw the apartment, she gasped; this was definitely an attack

"Mike?" Then she saw the blood smeared in a trail and she nearly cried. Cautiously, she followed it and when she reached the end, she collapsed to her knees next to the unmoving body.

"M-Mike?" Donna flipped him over to his back and choked back a sob. The kid's entire shirt, along with the floor, was soaked in crimson red blood. Mike's face was a light shade of grey and a thin layer of sweat coated his face. Cupping a hand on his cheek, she felt a few tears roll down her cheek. It was quiet…too quiet. Frowning, she leaned down to Mike's mouth, only feeling a weak breath brush her ear.

"Mike can you hear me?" She whispered as she gripped his hand tightly. Then she realized she should be putting pressure on the wound. Finding the bullet hole right under his breastbone, she pressed both hands onto it, thankfully, eliciting a small groan from the man.

"Mike?"

The young associate's eyes blinked open and looked at the secretary with glassy eyes.

"D-Donna? Y-You came."

"Of course I came Mike, you were fricken shot! Now keep your eyes open." _Please._

"D-Didn't think you'd come."

"Mike, I would not leave you to die."

"H-Harvey…would," Mike croaked.

"What? No he wouldn't. Even if he doesn't say it, the guy cares about you."

"No…I c-called him ten…times. I-Ignoring…my c-calls…Pissed at…m-me."

Donna ground her teeth in anger; she couldn't believe how much of a jackass Harvey was being. Mike was calling for help, because he was bleeding out on the floor and Harvey was acting like a teenage girl mad at her best-friend. She was going to give him an ass-whipping when she saw him.

"Mike! Keep your damn eyes open; I mean it!"

Mike groaned, but opened his eyes once again. You should never ignore a direct order from Donna.

"S-sorry."

Donna smiled warmly, putting more pressure on the bleeding wound. She then noticed that the blood started pooling beneath the two of them. She was, now, soaked with Mike's blood. Her hands, her knees, her sleeves, even the bottom of her beloved shirt. But the shirt could be replaced. Mike couldn't.

It was about five more minutes before the paramedics came and in that time, Donna talked to Mike soothingly and tried to keep him awake. As soon as the paramedics came through the door, Mike fell unconscious…and he stopped breathing.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried, utterly shocked. She was shoved out of the way and forced to only watch as the EMT's cleaned the kid up as best they could, put a tube down Mike's throat, attached an oxygen mask to it and then braced the small kid to the stretcher. Donna followed them downstairs, demanding to go with them, but they weren't fazed. They said they needed room in case Mike crashed. Sighing in frustration, she let them go and watched as they placed Mike into the back of the ambulance and immediately being rushed to Presbyterian. Well, now she had time to go give Harvey a piece of her mind.

****SUITS****

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Donna yelled angrily as she barged into Jessica's office, not caring that they were still having their goddamn meeting.

The two looked up at her and, immediately, their faces went white. Harvey jumped up and went to his secretary, worried that she was hurt. She had blood all over her. He was going to joke and say 'period gone bad?' but the look on her face told him to shut the hell up.

"Donna are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…actually, no, I'm not," she began, fresh tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Then whose blood is that?" Asked Jessica, worry in her eyes.

"Goddammit, Harvey do you have to be such a stubborn ass?" Donna seethed, ignoring Jessica's question for the moment. "Seriously, don't you know how to answer your phone?"

"What are you talking about? The only calls I've gotten are from Mike and I'm sure he was just calling to whine and apologize."

Donna was getting angrier by the second. "Actually, Mike won't be doing any of that for a while, Harvey, because he was shot!" Donna shouted, tears finally showing themselves. "And you want to know the funny part? While he was bleeding an ocean on his floor, _dying_, he was calling you. That's right, you heard me," she said poking Harvey's chest fiercely when he gave her an alarmed look. "Those calls that you stupidly ignored was him calling for help. But no, you had to hold a freakin' grudge and now Mike is fighting for his life! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Mike isn't dead yet and I swear to god, Harvey if he is, I will _never_ forgive you. In fact, I will quit!" Finishing her rant, she stormed out the door and walked down the hallway.

Harvey was stunned. Mike was shot? Mike had tried to call him, but he ignored him. God, what the hell was he thinking? Giving Jessica a quick glance, Harvey ran after Donna and just as the elevators were about to close, he stopped the door with his hand and slid in.

"Oh, you care now?" Donna snapped, crossing her arms.

Harvey gulped. He felt guilty as hell; if Mike died, because of him, he'd never live it down…and neither would Donna. How could he be so fucking childish?

****SUITS****

Donna paced wildly while Harvey was stuck in his guilt riddled thoughts. They had been in the waiting room for nearly three hours and they haven't gotten any information on their pup. Donna had gotten Mike's bloody, torn clothes earlier and she was gripping onto them like a life-line. It was the only thing that was 'Mike.' The annoying skinny tie, soaked in dry blood, and his grey suit jacket, also covered in blood were on top and she could smell the kid's faint cologne…not as much as she could smell the sickening blood. But the clothes were the only thing keeping her sane; the only thing that kept her 'close' to Mike. _Please be okay, Mike, or I'll never forgive you._

Harvey sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, running his hair through his, already, disheveled hair. He was an idiot, an ass, a bastard, a jerk and probably a couple other choice words that Donna would just _love_ to call him. He watched the red-head pace for a couple minutes, glare at him, and then resume her pacing. He glanced at the blood on Mike's clothes and on Donna's as well; it was so much and he assumed that there was more at Mike's place. He suddenly felt like he was about to puke. Calmly getting up, he strode out of the waiting room and to the nearest bathroom. He checked to see if he was alone and then, when he felt it was safe, he gripped the sink with shaky until his knuckles turned white. He was very close to breaking down, his breathing heavy and fast, a cold sweat covering his colorless face, and his knees weak. He nearly killed Mike because he was too engulfed with his anger at the kid. Now look where that got them. He sighed deeply before splashing cold water onto his face and then drying it with a paper towel. He was going to apologize to Donna and most of the kid. He didn't deserve forgiveness, but it would help him get over a little of his guilt. No matter what was said, no matter what happens, he was never going to get over this. This was burned into his mind forever.

He blew out a big puff of air before composing himself and stepping out of the bathroom. When he got back to the waiting room, he was disappointed to see that nothing had changed. Donna was still clutching Mike's clothes and pacing like crazy; he didn't even think she knew he had left, let alone, even _cared_. He took a seat, clasped his hands together and locked his gaze on the double doors, praying that the doctor would come out with good news. Finally, after another hour, a woman in blue-green scrubs stepped through the doors as she pulled off blood covered gloves and wiped her arm across her sweaty forehead. This just made Harvey and Donna sick and it told them that it must have been hard to get Mike stable…or keeping him alive. Donna chewed her bottom lip nervously. What if they couldn't save him? What if she'd been too late?

"Family of Mr. Michael Ross?" The doctor called out.

Donna quickly went over to the doctor, Harvey following close behind. The doctor looked at the two suspiciously, but surprisingly, she didn't say 'are you really his family' shit. She must've thought they were husband and wife and Mike was their son. In some way, the kinda were.

"Is Mike gonna be okay?" Donna asked quietly.

The doctor looked at Donna with a warm smile on her face. "He's going to make a full recovery. He lost a lot of blood and needed around 2.5 pints transfused back into his body. I must say, he is _very_ lucky to be alive. A few inches to the right the bullet would've pierced the heart instead of a lung. Speaking of, we repaired it, but we have him on a ventilator just for a couple hours to help him breath while his it's healing. We should be able to take it out around ten this morning. He also has a slight fever, but that's normal and nothing to worry about. Mike dodged a bullet on this one…metaphorically," the doctor offered an assuring smile and Donna returned the gesture. "Within, maybe, four to five days, he'll be able to leave. There will also be a couple days that he'll have to go to physical therapy for his breathing. Other than that, Mike should be just fine."

"So, when can we see him?" Harvey asked, speaking for the first time since being in Jessica's office.

"Well, right now, we are getting him settled in his room, but I'll have a nurse come and fetch you when he's ready."

Donna nodded and let out a sigh of relief before turning to Harvey. "This does not let you off the hook." She walked past him, finally able to sit down and relax. Hugging Mike's things closer to her chest she closed her eyes and smiled faintly. Mike was going to be alright.

****SUITS****

A few minutes later found the two following a petite, blond nurse down the hallway. Donna had been ignoring Harvey and the whole way to Mike's she had her back to him, not wanting to see his face; she was disgusted with him. And Harvey didn't blame her; he wished to god that he could go back in time and answer Mike's calls instead of ignoring them like the ass that he was. He wished that he answered those calls, rushed to Mike's place and _made_ him stay awake. He wished he'd been kneeling next to Mike's side covering his wound and telling the kid that everything would be okay. But he hadn't and he was going to have to live with that guilt for the rest of his goddamn life. He wondered what Mike would think of him; a bastard, no doubt, but Mike already thought that about him. Would the kid forgive him? Would he even _talk_ to him? Would Mike look at him the same way again…or worse, trust him? Probably not, and if so, he'd have to work his ass off to earn it back…if Mike still wanted to work with him, that is.

"Here we are," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Now, he shouldn't be waking up until at least tomorrow night, but if anything happens, just press the call button above his head."

"Thank you," Donna said as she opened Mike's door and stepped into the small room. It was dimly lit by the strip light over the sleeping form's head and as soon as Donna saw that 'form' she gasped slightly. She wanted to think that Mike looked horrible, but that would be an understatement. Instead, Mike looked like he got ran over by a fricken truck and he…he was so still. The only movement came from his chest and that wasn't even his own, it was the stupid machine. Harvey felt anger build up inside him; anger at himself, anger at whoever did this to Mike and anger Jessica for making him have a stupid meeting in the first place. Yeah, sure Mike messed up a case, but every single lawyer had done it, no one was perfect…and he failed to see that himself. He yelled at Mike and got pissed over a silly case, one that he didn't really give a damn about. What has he done? He glanced to his right to see if Donna was glaring at him, but he then realized the secretary had disappeared to Mike's bedside, holding his limp hand tightly and running a hand through his damp blonde curls. _God, Mike, I'm so sorry._

Donna looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. It said, 'this is your fault' and it was. Maybe if Mike hadn't spent so much time trying to call him, maybe if he actually answered the phone, it wouldn't be as bad as it was now. Donna kissed Mike on the forehead before standing up and walking to Harvey.

"I'm going to get some coffee; you go make nice with him." With that, she purposely bumped into the man's shoulder and walked out of the room. Now he was alone with an unconscious Mike. Maybe, now he could get in an apology without the kid saying 'sounds like you care.' He smiled for a moment, but it disappeared; it was no time to joke. Sighing, he took his hands out of his pocket, wiping them on his pants before rubbing his chin and walking over to where Donna had been sitting. During that time, he never, once, took his eyes off Mike's greyish and bruised-like face. Like the doctor said, Mike lost a lot of blood and Harvey wondered how such a small body could even hold so much blood. Mike was a mystery sometimes. Shaking his head, he sat down and pulled the chair closer to Mike's head; he smiled sadly and put his hand on top of Mike's gently and squeezed it before sitting back. _Here we go._

"Uh…I don't know if you can hear me kid, but I wanted to apologize to you. I can't believe that I acted the way I did; I let my anger get the best of me and it nearly cost you your life. I would give _anything_ do go back and change what I did." Harvey bit his lip and watched Mike face…no change, as expected. He leaned forward and looked at the associate attentively; he wouldn't be satisfied until he got something out of it. A grunt, a twitch in the fingers, a spike in the blood pressure or heart rate, anything. He just needed to know Mike heard him or it would all be for nothing. It would _mean_ nothing.

"Mike, you need to listen to me, alright? I'll understand if you hate me, I'll understand if you never trust me again, and I'll understand if you quit working for me, but you cannot- I repeat- _cannot_ quit on yourself. Mike, you…you're like my brother. My pain-in-the-ass know-at-all little brother. A couple days after I hired you, you started to grow on me. That's right I said it. Mike, I care about you, alright? I just never say it because…I've never been close to my family and the last time I cared was when my brother was in the hospital.

"But, that was years ago and after that I never had to worry about anyone anymore…until you showed up. I feel like it's my job to keep you safe, but it looks like I screwed up big time, huh kid? I promise you, if you give me another chance to earn your trust back, I will work as hard as I can until you do." Harvey watched Mike for a minute, before assuming no reaction was going to come from the kid. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw a slight twitch in Mike's fingers.

"Mike?" He waited another moment, but got nothing. It was a start though; he'd gotten a small reaction from the kid and that was all he needed. "Take your time, kid. I'll be right here when you wake up." He squeezed Mike's arm gently before taking the kid's hand in his and leaning back in his seat. He hoped everything would be okay between the two of them; god, he hoped so. Closing his eyes, he drifted off with only the comfort of the warm hand in his, keeping him relaxed. He almost lost Mike today, because of his carelessness and he was gonna make sure that never happened again.

Donna walked silently back to Mike's room, hoping that Harvey did more than just sit around and look lost…or bored. At the thought, she clenched her teeth; Harvey better not have been just sitting around or she'd beat the crap outta him. Tiptoeing as she got closer, she peeked in. When Donna noticed Harvey just dozing in the chair, not doing anything to fix things with Mike, she had the sudden urge to go in there and slap him. But then she did a double take and she saw that Harvey's hand was entwined with the kid's. He made nice. Smiling, she left without a trace, leaving the boys to themselves.

****SUITS****

**The Next Night**

Harvey had waited all day, pacing and drinking coffee, not even taking time to use the bathroom. Mike could wake up any moment and he wanted to be there when he did. He assumed Donna had left since she hadn't made an appearance since she left the room the other night, but he had a feeling she'd be showing her face at some point. The tube had been taken out of Mike's throat well over eight hours ago, but the only thing it had done was cause the kid to groan, roll his head on the pillow and go silent once more.

"Come on, kid, wake up already. I'm _bored._" But all Mike did was breathe in and out slowly. To Harvey, it was actually kind of lulling and his eyelids started drooping; the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the slight sound of shifting coming from the bed beside him. He snapped open his eyes and looked over to Mike, whose face was scrunched up in confusion and the sheets were clenched weakly in his fists.

"Mike?"

Finally, Mike's eyes blinked open sluggishly, taking in his surroundings. He smacked his lips together, trying to get the nasty taste of sleep out of his mouth. Harvey smirked at this and waited for the kid to be fully alert. Then, when Mike looked over at Harvey, his eyes went wide.

"Hey," Mike said with almost a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

Mike hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Sore."

Then there was a tense silence between the two of them for the next two minutes before Mike decided to break it.

"Can I ask you something Harvey?"

"As long as you're not asking me to marry you," Harvey joked lightly.

A smile flitted on Mike's features before he went completely serious. Mike was never really 'serious' so it was weird to see that emotion on him.

"Really Harvey."

"Okay, kid, shoot."

"Do…do I matter to you? Do you actually give a damn about me or I'm i just around to do your work?"

Harvey was taken back; he didn't think Mike would actually ask a question like that. He pursed his lips and looked at Mike, who was staring at him intently with his blue puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Mike I do care about you."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Mike scoffed, looking away.

"Look," Harvey began. "I know what I did was childish and hurtful, well…you probably didn't hear it, but while you were unconscious I told you a bunch of things that you would think would never come out of my mouth."

"Well, it doesn't mean much when I can't actually hear it, Harvey."

"I know…I just hoped."

Mike looked back at Harvey for a second before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Actually… I think I may've heard something along the lines of me being like your little brother and that you really cared about me, but it was probably just my imagination."

"No, you heard right. And I know that it'll take a lot of hard work to get your trust back, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Mike raised an eyebrow in surprise. _What happened to the jackass he met almost a year ago?_ The younger man sighed heavily, scratching his head and thinking of what to say.

"Harvey…um…when I smoked pot behind your back I assume you lost your trust in me. But then when I came back and…anyways, you forgave me like that. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you also trusted me fairly quickly after that. I don't know why, because I betrayed you and I didn't deserve it, but…I guess I could give you a second chance. It's only fair."

Harvey was stunned at what Mike just said, but grateful. Like Mike, he didn't feel like he really deserved it, but if the kid was ready to trust in him again, then he would leave it at that. Though, he still would have to live with a shit ton of guilt. He grinned, squeezing Mike's shoulder lightly. "Thanks Mike…by the way, do you know who shot you?"

Mike paled; he knew this would come sooner or later.

"Mike?"

"Trevor."

Harvey growled, making a disgusted face. It was Trevor; it was _always_ Trevor. Sighing, he shook his head. That man was dead meat. "Don't worry, kid. We'll get him and I represent you, free of charge."

Mike nodded, but suddenly a wave of exhaustion overcame him. _Ah, the pain meds thank god._

"Hey, Harvey?" Mike yawned, sinking back into the pillows.

"I'm on some pretty heavy drugs right now; you're not gonna fire me are you?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and lightly punched Mike on the shoulder.

"Go back to sleep kid."

"Aye, aye cap…" Mike trailed off as his eyes closed and drifted back into a deep sleep.

The Senior Partner shook his head in disbelief. The kid was one of a kind; Mike was, in some way, like another him. Maybe that's why he hired Mike or why he gave him a second chance after the pot fiasco. Mike had definitely grown on him; yep, one of a kind, indeed.

**The End.**

** Well? Love, hate? Let me know and thanks for reading. And don't worry, I'm still working on the What happens… story (which will be updated tomorrow) and brainstorming for the Consequences sequel so stay tuned. :) **


End file.
